Rewritten
by ScarredSilver
Summary: What surprises await a toon who has been gone almost eight years?
1. Prologue

"We…we only have a few hours left, Roxy…"

"I know, so let's make it count for something! Alright?"

Smiling, the older toon bent down and picked up her pink doodle. Her younger brother sighed and did the same with his own. This was it. The last day they would be in Toontown before it closed. Their house was packed up and now all they were waiting for was the announcement to leave.

"I'm probably just going to go explore some, maybe beat up a few cogs." Roxy mused as she pet the funny looking pet in her arms. She was trying to seem optimistic about the whole thing for the younger toon, but he wasn't buying it.

"Alright…I'll probably just hang around the town and play some games with the others." He sighed again and put his doodle down before digging into his pocket for his teleportation hole. "Mom wants us back here as soon as the announcement happens."

"Yeah I know." The brown dog watched her brother slap the hole on the ground. Who knew when they could do this again? "Be careful C.J., you can always call me if something happens." She added and watched him jump down through the opening.

Roxy sighed now that he was gone and put her own doodle down. "What do you say Elijah? I think I can sneak you around this once." She tilted her head as her doodle yipped and bounced on her feet happily. The toon giggled and bent down, opening her bag and helping Elijah inside. "Just remember, no running off in the streets!"

After getting a bark of understanding she slapped her own teleportation hole on the floor, taking a glance around her estate while she did so. The gag trees were standing proud and healthy and the pond sounded very peaceful. Like nothing there knew what was going to happen that day. Shaking her head, Roxy jumped down into the hole. 

* * *

"Elijah what did I say?!" Roxy shouted as she chased the doodle down the streets of the Brrrgh. The pet had jumped out of her bag when she was busy looking at a building that had been taken over by a cog. "Elijah!" the toon managed to head the doodle off by going around the headquarters and practically dived to catch her. Because of the slippery ice, Roxy slid down the sidewalk and into the street as she gripped Elijah.

"Ugh, ow…" she groaned and sat up, shaking her head before glaring at the creature in her arms. "Now you!" the dog huffed and narrowed her eyes at her. Elijah whined and leaned up, licking her owner's cheek and getting a giggle in response. "Oh…I'm sorry. I'm not mad. But don't do it again!" Roxy got to her feet, still holding Elijah, and tried to fix her skirt with one hand. The toon looked around for a moment to make sure no cogs were going to surprise her before continuing down the way she was going. There was hardly any other toons out in the Brrrgh, most were in Toontown Central getting in as many parties, trolley games, races, and fishing bingos as they could before everyone was to be evacuated.

As for the street she was currently on, she was the only toon there. There were only two or three cogs as well, nothing she couldn't handle on her own in case she needed to. It was calm and quiet. The stores weren't closed and she could go in them, but there was no point. She wasn't sure what was going on, her mother wouldn't tell her or C.J.. But if the rumors she had heard were true then everyone would be back in Toontown in no time. She smiled to herself as she thought about returning and finally getting the chance to learn how to do the high dive when a loud bang made her jump and stop walking. Elijah yelped and cringed, trying to burrow into Roxy's stomach to hide.

"Did you really think you could get away with this?!"

Roxy ducked into a small opening between two nearby buildings. That had to be a cog speaking, and if that loud noise came from them they had to be a higher level than what she would be comfortable with fighting.

"L-Look I just thought I could-"

"That's your problem! Don't think!" Another bang echoed through the street. This time it shook the building the toon was leaning on. Roxy wheezed and clutched her doodle closer, thinking she should call her brother or even her mom in case she needed help.

"Okay! Okay! Just…just go back to the boss!" the toon guessed that had to be another cog by the way they were talking. In all her years of living in Toontown, busting down cog buildings, destroying cogs themselves, she had never even heard them speak like this to each other. It grabbed all her attention as she tried to think of a time she might have heard something close to it, but it was soon broken as she saw movement in the street in front of the gap she was in.

A Backstabber was shoving a smaller Ambulance Chaser backwards down the street. It caused her to tense up. Something wasn't right.

"Oh 568-09. You messed up for the last time." The higher ranking lawbot practically growled as he shoved the Ambulance Chaser down against the side of the building, his back to Roxy. The toon was shaking. This was something she had never thought she'd see. Cogs were supposed to be mindless robots, just pawns to the creators. But this proved what she had been taught her whole life wrong.

Before she knew it, she had darted out from her hiding place as she saw the Backstabber raise his fist at the lower leveled cog. This wasn't fair. She couldn't stand by and let this cog be bullied. Roxy pulled out a birthday cake and skid to a halt behind them, pulling her arm back and squinting as she aimed right for the lawbot's back.

"Hey, rivetbrain!" she shouted, making the two cogs jump in surprise. Once they were looking at her, she smirked and stuck her tongue out to the side. "Hope you like vanilla!"

"What in the-?!" the Backstabber was cut off as the throw gag slammed into him, making him stumble back and hit the building he had previously enclosed the Ambulance Chaser against. The cake gummed up his gears and caused his running parts to overheat, resulting in him blowing up with a loud bang.

Once the smoke cleared, Roxy uncovered her head and neck and stood up straight. A huge smile made its way to her face as she saw the cog pressing himself against the building. Seeing the young toon with a birthday cake would have made him leak oil if he wasn't confused as to why she was now smiling at him instead of using him as target practice.

"Hi!" she greeted and held her hand out. The movement startled the Ambulance Chaser and she quickly pulled it back. "O-Oh…sorry! Hey…um what was going on?" she asked, tilting her head. The fact that she just made a partner of this cog's blow up in front of him went right over her head. "I mean…I've never seen two cogs fight with each other before!"

The lawbot just stared at her, hands up to his chest and knees pulled up as if it could protect him. Roxy frowned and plopped down in front of him, Elijah waddling to her side and barking at him. The toon looked him over for a second and scooted closer, ears perking as she heard his whirring gears pick up speed due to nerves.

"Aw, I'm not going to hurt you. You looked like you needed help!" she smiled again and put her elbows on her knees before putting her chin in her hands. "I'm Roxy by the way, Roxy Doggenfuddy! What's your name?" The cog blinked and stared at her. He had never been spoken to by a toon. However, it would be rude to not answer any of her questions. And being rude was something he wasn't programed to do.

"I…I assume you mean my serial number. I am 568-09." He replied hoarsely. The sound of his own voice made him cringe slightly.

"Serial number? No no that's not a name!" Roxy frowned again and got on her knees, unable to keep still from the excitement she was feeling now. "A name is like…my brother's is C.J.! Or my doodle's is Elijah!" she waved a hand. "Get it?"

The lawbot looked from her to the pet who was staring at him from her side. What a strange toon this dog was.

"I…do not have a name, then." He replied and looked back at her.

"What?! That's terrible! Everyone should have a name." Roxy got to her feet, picking Elijah up. "I'll give you one! Hmm…" she put a finger to her mouth as she thought. "Let's see…" she looked the cog over, oblivious to the extreme wariness he was expressing. "Oh! I think I got one!"

The toon jumped with excitement and opened her mouth to say what had come to mind, but a loud siren started and cut her off. It made her cringe and she gripped her doodle tighter.

"O-Oh…I need to go…" she lowered her ears and looked at the cog on the floor. "Maybe I'll see you again someday." Again she smiled at him and held her free hand out once more, this time to help him up. The Ambulance Chaser stared at her face then her hand, hesitating before taking it and standing up. His hand was cold enough to feel through her glove. "Be careful! Don't let any mean cogs tell you what to do! After all, it's what toons like me stand for!" The doodle barked to second her comment as she pulled out her teleportation hole and slapped it on the floor.

The lawbot stared at the toon as she smiled and waved at him before going down, disappearing from his sight. He still wasn't sure what had just happened.

A toon gave him a second chance?


	2. New Start

"Yes Mom, I'm unlocking the gates right now." The key clicking in the lock made the dog's ears twitch slightly.

"No Mom, there wasn't any trouble getting it." She mused and pushed the gate open.

"Yes Mom, I had enough gas in the car." The toon was doing her best to humor her mother as she grabbed her suitcase and stepped onto the trail, following it down to her new house.

"Alright, tell C.J. I said hi. Love you too." She smiled as her mother hung up and she put her phone in her bag, looking up at the simple red house with "Roxy Doggenfuddy" labeled across the mailbox next to her.

"Finally." The toon went to the door and unlocked it, dragging her suitcase inside with her and pushing it to the side. There were only four rooms, but that was really all she needed. The living room already had a couch and a few chairs, and she could see a full kitchen from where she was standing. Instantly she went to the back room, the bed room. There was already a bed and a wardrobe sitting in the corner.

Roxy clapped her hands together and her smile grew. This was a new experience, and she intended to make the best of it.

"Okay, I got my list…" she mumbled to herself and pulled a strip of paper out of her pocket. "First is…put things away." Her ears drooped. Of course her mother would put that first. "Tch that's no fun. Second is…see Flippy! That's better." Roxy folded the list up and put it back in her pocket before going to the door.

Wait.

What was she doing?

The dog shook her head and snickered to herself before crouching down by her suitcase, unzipping the top zipper and pulling out a large black hole.

"There we go!" she slapped the hole down on the floor and jumped into it.

She stumbled a little as she felt hard ground beneath her feet again and waved her arms slightly, trying to straighten up.

"Whoa…that's a little not like I remember." Roxy put a hand on her face, bumping her glasses up on her forehead. She took a look around and her eyes went wide. All sorts of toons were running around Toontown Central, smiling and laughing. She couldn't help but smile too and bounce slightly on her feet. This was the Toontown she remembered.

Finally realizing she was on the gazeebo, she hurried down the ramp towards the Town Hall. She passed the Head Quarters and almost ran into the large telescope in her excitement, but got to the Town Hall door in one piece. The dog stopped at the door, trying to calm down. She wasn't a kid anymore, she needed to act like it.

Taking a deep breath to try and breath regularly, she pushed the door open and went inside.

"Oh! Hello!" the blue dog greeted from the desk. Roxy perked up as she recognized him. "You're a new toon right?"

"I…um sorta." She stammered slightly. Her excitement was getting the best of her and she started squirming again. "I moved away when Toontown was closed."

Flippy's ears perked up. "Oh! Alright. Well unfortunately that means your laff is back down to basic. It can only stay at one level as long as you're in Toontown. And because you're older now, you've forgotten how to be a toon, in a sense!"

Roxy frowned, feeling slightly offended. She could still throw pies! How ridiculous.

"I-I know I know, it's not fair. But here, I'm sure you'll get back into the swing of things in no time!" the blue dog smiled and slapped a hole on the floor. "Go down here and go see Tom, he'll help you out!"

Roxy nodded and thanked him before jumping down, once again stumbling as her feet met hard flooring. Her mother hadn't allowed her or her brother to use the holes when they moved, and now she was paying for it.

"Whoa there! You alright?" the tan dog asked as he leaned up over his desk.

"I-I'm fine!" the other toon replied and rubbed her head before looking at Tom. "Uh, Flippy sent me here."

"Oh! Alright here I'm going to tell you how to fight cogs!" Tom replied and walked out from behind his desk, holding a cupcake and a squirt flower out to her. Roxy hesitated before taking them, again feeling annoyed. She wasn't a new toon, but she had to go through this.

"Alright, for throw gags just take aim and lob them at your target! For squirt gags, point at the cog and press whatever button it has!" Tom explained, not seeing the cross look on the other dog's face. "Got i-…Oh! Oh oh there's a cog outside my door!" he tenses up and jumped back, hitting his desk.

Roxy jumped too and almost dropped the gags before quickly looking towards the window.

"Get it! I-It can be part of your test! Beat it and you're good to go!" he stammered and Roxy looked back at him.

"Oh heck yeah." She grinned and darted for the door, opening it so fast she almost nailed the flunky with it. The dog jumped down the steps and stood in front of the robot on the street, practically beaming. This was what she had been looking forward to since finding out Toontown had be reopened.

The flunky looked annoyed and he eyed the cupcake in the toons hand.

"You're going to look good on my resume." He said and looked back at Roxy, pulling a tie out of his pocket and getting ready to throw it at her.

"And you're going to look good on mine!" the comeback replayed in her head, and it sounded pretty lame. It made her groan a bit before she squinted out of habit, stuck her tongue out, and then chucked the cupcake right at the cog's face.

"Bullseye!" she heard Tom cheer from the door and she grinned as she looked over at him, forgetting to duck as the flunky exploded and getting nailed in the head with a gear.

"Ow!" the toon yelped and rubbed her head, frowning. That's right. She was supposed to cover her head and neck and duck. That would have been embarrassing if another toon saw that.

"Great! Looks like you know what to do, now get out there and keep Toontown safe!" Tom walked down the steps and slapped a hole down between them for Roxy to jump into.

She looked at the other toon and nodded, giving a thank you before going down it.


	3. Back at the Brrrgh

"Oh yeah, I just reached birthday cake again! I'm just working on squirt right now…" Roxy hummed into the phone as she pulled her legs up on the arm chair she was resting on. "Wha…no um…drop is still at anvil…" she muttered, ears dropping a bit as her mother sounded disappointed on the other end. "Oh sorry Mom, I have a meetup I was going to go to." She wasn't lying, but the meet up wasn't with other toons. "Yeah, love you too. Bye." She reached over and hung the phone back up before draping over the arm of the chair and groaning.

Her mother meant well, she knew that, but it still bothered her that she wasn't asking about the gags she had actually raised so far. It was so much harder to solo anything without a doodle, she couldn't get as much done as she remembered doing when she was younger. Even if Elijah had lived long enough to come back with her, she would have been too old to do much help in a battle. But it was lonely by herself in her house. Two others had moved into the estate after she did, but she didn't talk to them much unless they passed each other on the way out into town.

Letting out a sigh, the toon pushed herself up and headed to the door. She had tasks to finish.

Roxy was panting as she slapped the frog on Lil Ol Man's desk. The stupid thing had slipped through her hands more than five times on her way back from the pond and caused her to get into battles she wasn't counting on, then she'd have to run and catch it before it hopped into a drain. The rabbit looked pleased and picked the creature up, putting it on his head.

"Perfect. Now…oh? What was that?" an ear raised and he tried to look up at the frog. "You want icecream? Alright! You heard the frog, please go fetch us icecream."

Roxy felt her ear twitch. Was this guy for real? She held back a groan and dipped back out into the street, hands going over her face. She had been at her built up tasks for hours. The only thing keeping her going at the moment was the fact she was almost done with getting the tracks for her trap gag training. Just one more. Just one more. Just one mo-

"Ugh! You little-!" a loud shout startled her and she looked around, ears raised and eyes wide. She was the only toon on this street the last she checked, and she had been all over the place looking for the little pond to fish in. It wasn't her proudest moment. She looked to the side as she heard clanging and hesitated before heading towards it. She loved drama, and the tone of the voice made her feel like someone was getting a whooping.

She peered around the corner, expecting a headhunter or some other cog fighting with a toon, but instead it was a Spin Doctor and an Ambulance Chaser having a stare down. Something about the scene made Roxy stiffen a bit, feeling like it was familiar, but couldn't remember what it reminded her of.

"You're losing it. You know you are." The shorter cog hissed at the other, not breaking eye contact.

"You need to respect your superiors." The Spin Doctor spat back at him and turned to leave, only to have his arm grabbed.

"You've been around too long! Those toons…they've done something to you! I use to look up to you, but now…" the lower rank let him go and backed up before stomping the ground and making it shake, catching the other off guard. Along with Roxy. She stumbled backwards and caught herself on a wall, moving back more so she wouldn't be hurt again.

"Stop this right now before I call the foreman!" the spin doctor snapped as he moved away, gripping at the flashing yellow light on his chest. The smaller cog didn't look convinced he would and stomped on the ground again, causing more damage to the other than the last attack did. Roxy flinched as she saw a few gears pop out of place on the spin doctor and started shaking.

This was wrong.

Cogs weren't supposed to hurt each other.

Before she could stop herself, she ran out from the corner she was hiding behind.

"Hey!" she shouted, making both of the law bots jump and turn around. Roxy quickly raised her hand, a birthday cake balanced as carefully as possible as she shook, and aimed it at the ambulance chaser. "Get away from him!"

Eyes narrowed, the lower ranked law bot moved away from the spin doctor and stepped towards her. "Mind your own business, toon!" he threatened and raised his hands to trip her, but she closed one of her eyes to aim better and stuck her tongue out out of reflex before pitching the throw gag straight into the cog's face.

Her ears went down and she ducked as his gears became jammed, beginning to smoke and over heat before he exploded. Once the ringing left her ears she quickly straightened up, seeing the spin doctor was now slouched against the building with his chest red.

"Ohh...oh oh oh…" she whined under her breath and hurried over. Roxy stopped next to him and hesitated before crouching down. "Hey…hey are you alright?" Hearing her so close made him jolt and look up, leaning away from her.

"Just do it…" he hissed, looking back down.

"Why was he attacking you?" she asked, leaning closer. He refused to answer her and moved his head away.

The toon snorted and sat on her knees. "Look…are you alright? I can hear…something going wrong." She looked at the red light on his chest. It wasn't flashing, but by the loud whirring coming from the area on the inside didn't sound too good.

"Just finish what you started!" he snapped at her and moved his arm to try and push her away, but the whirring stopped and he fell over on his side. Roxy wheezed and jumped to her feet, ready to duck and cover, but he didn't explode.

After waiting a moment, she stepped closer and leaned down. His light was still red. The toon looked around quickly before pulling her teleportation hole out of her pocket and slapping it onto the street.

"Alright…let's hope you land on a bush or something." She mumbled to herself and got on her knees, shoving the cog into the hole to her estate. Once he fell out of sight, she jumped down after him. She was going to have to move fast to hide him from BonBon and Candy.


End file.
